Ascalon Guard
General The Ascalon Guard is a part of the Ascalon Army that is under the direct command of King Adelbern (as opposed to Prince Rurik's Vanguard). Ascalon Guards concentrate on defending Ascalon City and the other major settlements of Ascalon against the Charr and also protect the citizens from other hostile critters like Devourers and Gargoyles. Hence you will mostly find them inside or nearby the various towns and outposts of Ascalon. They also defend the Great Northern Wall against the Charr. They rarely venture far into hostile territory. That is something they leave to the Vanguard. Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) **Fort Ranik (Pre-Searing) **Green Hills County **Lakeside County **The Northlands **Wizard's Folly *Ascalon **Nolani Academy (mission) **Old Ascalon Skills used * (level 3) * (level 2,4) Dialogue :"A soldier could get a nasty sunburn under this sun." :"Arggh, this armor chafes me so!" :"Beat it, will ya? I'm not in the mood for talking." :"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" :"Didn't your momma ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" :"Do I look like a tour guide?" :"Do you always talk to strangers?" :"Do you think this armor makes me look fat?" :"Do you think the stories of King Doric are true?." :"Doesn't the Wall look beautiful today?" :"Don't let my brother catch you looking at me like that." :"Don't touch me. I'm super important." :"Don't touch me. I said don't touch me." :"For Ascalon!" :"Go away before I show you the pointy end of my sword." :"Good day for a nap under a tree." :"Good to see you're out doing your part. May Dwayna bless you and keep you safe." :"Have you ever considered becoming a nun?" :"Have you heard the joke about the cookie? Aw, it's crummy." :"Haven't heard from those Krytans lately." :"How you doin'?"'' :"I'd talk to you, but then I'd have to talk to you." :"I could sure go for an ale."'' :"I got a letter from my son today. That always lifts my spirit." :"I know I'm irresistible, but that doesn't mean you can just touch me whenever you want." :"I like that young Prince Rurik. He's got his head on straight, if you ask me." :"I sure am hungry." :"I used to be a musician before the Searing. Played for the king a few times, even." :"I was the only one there, and I didn't see nothin'." :"I hear Ascalon's Chosen are out fighting another Orrian guild today." :"If there's a better place on all of Tyria, then I've never seem it." :"I'm parched. I need to find some more water." :"It's a beautiful day in Ascalon, Eh?." :"It's funny the things you remember. I remember what my wife and daughter were wearing on that last day..." :"I've really got to do something about this chafing." :"Keep it to yourself." :"Killed eight Charr today. If I get three more, I beat Horace's record." :"Look at this place. Nothing but dirt, ruins, and skeletons." :"Looks like it's going to rain." :"Lots of time out here to sit and reflect on life." :"Maybe you should lay off the roasted chicken." :"Mind your own business." :"Not much for a soldier to do now that the Charr have been taken care of." :"Oh, my aching feet." :"Oh, my aching tooth. Why didn't I go see a healer before it got this bad?" :"One little mistake! Now I'm stuck on guard duty." :"Pardon me, citizen, but I have important work to do." :"Read any good books lately?" :"Seems quiet today." :"The butterflies are out today." :"The rations our here taste like cardboard but at least it keeps my waistline trim." :"There was never a more beautiful place than Ascalon. Hard to believe looking at this wasteland, isn't it?" :"Unless you're here to relieve me, get lost. I've got work to do." :"Wallace says eating Moa bird gizzards makes you virile. You ever heard that?" :"Wallace says skale saliva cures foot fungus. I think I might try it out." :"Wonder what's going on north of the Wall." :"Who, me?" :"You done much traveling? I've always wanted to travel."'' :"You know what I could go for right now? A big fat orange." :"You remind me a little of an alligator." Category:General NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) Category:Lakeside County Category:Green Hills County Category:Nolani Academy (mission) Category:Ascalon Army